The Fallen
by St. Minority
Summary: As one of the most coveted warriors, Phoenix helped lead the angels to victory in the war against the devils and demons to save humanity. A hundred years later, another uprising begins under the direction of Manfred von Karma. A terrible betrayal causes Phoenix to be captured, greatly improving the odds of evil disrupting the world. (see more on Chapter 1 for warnings & summary)


**Title: **The Fallen  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairings/Characters: **Miles/Phoenix, Kristoph/Phoenix, Manfred von Karma/Phoenix, Phoenix/Others, Mia, Maya  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Ace Attorney, characters, etc., all belong to their respective creators.  
**Warnings**: torture, rape, m/m, AU, angels & demons, angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy, captivity  
**Summary:** As one of the most coveted warriors, Phoenix helped lead the angels to victory in the war against the devils and demons to save humanity. A hundred years later, another uprising begins under the direction of Manfred von Karma. A terrible betrayal causes Phoenix to be captured, greatly improving the odds of evil disrupting the world. As von Karma's trusted servant, Miles regrets the part he played to seal Phoenix's fate and struggles with witnessing the fall of an angel, leading him to wonder if either one of them can be saved.

**A/N: **This was inspired by a hauntingly gorgeous piece of art done by Ochi that depicts Phoenix as an angel with a wing cut off and Miles standing over him with black wings of his own.

This is also my first venture into an AU, so I hope it's not too terrible...

* * *

**Prologue**

Nearly a century ago, a war consumed the world of mortals. Demons in exponential numbers flowed into the free lands of Atlas, razing entire villages to ash and slaughtering those who were unfortunate enough to be in their way. Commanding these countless forces were the devils, cunning and charming beings skilled in the art of persuading even the most pious humans to commit sins. Unable to ward off the sheer amount of demons, the mortals were left defenseless. The wizards were incapable of banishing them, for their magic was no match for the rampant evil incarnate. The witches could not heal those who had encountered contact with a demon's flesh and blood, leaving many to perish slowly and painfully from the dark infection that would take hold and wreak havoc on a body too weak to combat the malicious influence.

Witnessing the devastation and hearing the cries of the suffering, the most powerful and valiant beings came to their aid from the ethereal plane of Elysium – the angels. Lead by their steadfast general Diego, they charged into the war-stricken world to eradicate the demons and drive back the devils. The demons, unaware of the strength that could be harnessed from an angel's tears and blood, permanently eliminated a large quantity of the righteous, otherwise immortal, beings by decapitation; some chose to sever their wings to force the transformation of becoming human, making them unworthy of returning home to Elysium.

The battles were harsh and relentless, and after the loss of their beloved commander, the angels felt for the first time the very real possibility of losing a war. Their grief overwhelmed them, causing their focus to falter and their fighting to seem futile. Try as she might, Diego's passionate successor Mia could not rally the troops. Many declared it hopeless; others argued to leave it in the hands of the mortals. One of the loudest dissenters, Kristoph – a commander of a faction of the angel army – declared they should have no responsibility for a world they did not dwell in. This opinion spread and divided them, rapidly turning the angels against one another.

Just as it appeared that they would abandon their efforts, a young fighter shouted his objection and fervently pleaded for them to reconsider. His name was Phoenix, and he challenged their views by asserting they had a duty to protect those in need and annihilate malevolence with the wrath of everything holy. A failure to fight would render Diego's sacrifice worthless, and they could not in good conscience forsake those at such a disadvantage. They could not allow, under any circumstances, evil to triumph.

The desire for vengeance and justice returned with such ferocity, the angels commenced eradicating the demons in droves, with Phoenix rising to become the warrior the devils resented and feared most due to his strength and ability to amass determination amongst his comrades. With Phoenix's optimism and perseverance, the angels never lost another battle and inevitably achieved victory by wiping the demons out to the point only a handful remained in existence.

The devils and lingering demons were exiled to the underground plane known as the Abyss. Never again were they to step foot into the human realm; to do so would incur divine retribution with no chance of survival. The devils would be wise not to tempt this fury and eternal extinction of their immortal souls.

To ensure another uprising would not happen without some sort of warning, a hundred angels were tasked with living among the humans, scattered throughout the world as informants to maintain relative order, involving the higher beings if necessary. Mia's sister Maya, a remarkable witch in the village of Kurain, was also enlisted to keep a watchful eye and report on any activity thought to be inspired by the temptation of the devils for the purposes of inciting another war. Since she was a well-known healer, injuries or ailments suspected of coming from contact with demons or devils was to be relayed immediately.

And thus, the population of Atlas entered into an era of peace, ignorant of the demons replicating in number and falling under the direction of a new leader: a ruthless devil thirsty for domination and revenge known as Manfred von Karma.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Waking suddenly with an audible gasp, Phoenix sat upright, eyes wide and alarmed. He was trembling slightly and a light sheen of sweat glistened on his skin in the moonlight.

"What is it, Phoenix?"

He hugged himself, prompting Kristoph to sit up and rub his bare back consolingly.

"What is it?" Kristoph prodded again, nuzzling his face against the side of his lover's neck.

"I, um….I hope it was just a nightmare," Phoenix explained quietly. "But something tells me it's not."

"What did you see?"

Phoenix sighed, collecting his composure. "The world….it was overrun with demons more fearsome and powerful than before. And standing among them, there was….He was tall, had gray hair, and wore a burgundy tailored suit. He had to have been a devil because he had the horns and the wings, the glowing red eyes that make you feel like you're being burned whenever they look at you, but….I don't know how to explain it. There was something about him…."

Kristoph chuckled and stroked Phoenix's damp, disheveled hair. "Let me guess – there was something good in him that you felt? Oh Phoenix, you know you waste your time by trying to save those who are far beyond being redeemed. It's a quality I both love and loathe about you."

"I know," Phoenix responded shyly as if he'd been scolded.

"Lie down. I can help you forget this good devil." He emphasized his intentions by nibbling on the man's earlobe and running a hand along his unclothed chest.

Phoenix emitted a small noise of pleasure, but instead of accepting the invitation, he whispered, "I should tell Mia," and got out of the large bed. He missed the irritated expression Kristoph was giving him as he got dressed in a billowy blue tunic and black pants.

Hurrying out of his private quarters, he made his way down the great hall towards the other end of the palace.

_It's probably nothing, _he reflected, trying to convince himself. _I don't know why it's bothering me so much…._

Preoccupied with his dream and attempts to lessen its impact on his psyche, he almost missed spotting his general standing at the balcony in the main foyer. She was gazing at the bright sparkles dotting the otherwise black sky, yet as Phoenix approached her, he could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey boss," he greeted softly, coming to stand next to her.

Mia turned and mirrored his gentle smile. "Hello, Phoenix. I didn't expect anyone else to be awake. Having some company will be nice."

"I didn't expect to find you here, either. Everything okay?" He picked up on her hesitation, granting him the courage to ask, "Did you see something too?"

Bowing her head, Mia confessed, "I did. It's….unsettling. A hundred years may seem like a lot to humans, but for us….it's like the blink of an eye. How could they have recovered so quickly? And be bold enough to try something like that again so soon? I'm not ready to lose anyone again…."

While they had all mourned the loss of Diego as a competent, inspirational leader, Mia had felt it far more intensely due to the love they'd had for one another. She'd lost more than just her superior.

Taking her hand in his, Phoenix assured, "It'll be alright. We can check in with the informants and your sister. We'll be ready if they start appearing."

Mia gazed at him admiringly and rested her other hand against his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Phoenix. You truly are the best fighter I have with the purest, most generous heart. If anything ever happens to me in battle, I know the others and the people of Atlas will be perfectly safe under your guidance."

Phoenix chuckled and chided playfully, "Don't say things like that, boss. You'll always be around."

"It's certainly my goal."

They turned to look out at the lush valley below and the houses adorning it. Angels who were members of the army were allotted the privilege of residing in the enormous palace on the mountainside, while the rest dwelled in posh homes below. Phoenix had declined moving from his at first, though at Mia's insistence, he eventually agreed.

"Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep this between us until we have more information. Does that sound alright?"

"Of course."

Squeezing his hand as a gesture of thanks, they stayed with one another until the sun began peeking over the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: **If I'm being honest, I was wanting another story to be able to torture Phoenix in, and this is what happened. :)

Thanks to Imperatrice Astheria who helped me talk through the basics of this and some ideas for it.


End file.
